


Familiar Face

by saxieandbraley



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxieandbraley/pseuds/saxieandbraley
Summary: Liberty is surprised to find a familiar face at her front door, her son she put up for adoption.
Relationships: Liberty Van Zandt/J. T. Yorke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Familiar Face

“I’ll see you soon!” Liberty said with a smile as she hugged Emma and Manny goodbye. They made it a point to have a girls night once a month since they graduated college so they would never lose touch.

“See you soon!!!!” Emma and Manny squealed as they got into the car and drove off.

Liberty closed the door and turned back around to her empty apartment. She walked towards the couch and sat down beginning to flip through the photo albums the girls had been looking at.

“JT,” Liberty said with a sigh as she brushed her finger up against his picture. Suddenly there was a knock on her door that broke her from her thought.

“What did you forget,” Liberty questioned as she opened the door expecting to see Manny and Emma on the other side.

“Excuse me?” A teenage boy was standing in front of her looking incredibly nervous.

Liberty raised her eyebrow as she looked at him, “I’m sorry I thought you were somebody else.” She said trying to push the thoughts that were coming into her mind. Could that be?

“Are you Liberty Van Zandt?” The boy looked up at her briefly before going back to studying the floor underneath him.

“Yes I am….” She trailed off for a moment thinking about how there was something so familiar about this boy. “And you are?”

“Your son.” He said before glancing up at her trying to see what her reaction was.

Liberty felt like her world was completely turned upside down. She never wanted to give up her son, but they weren’t able to give him the life that he deserved. She was able to see him when he was a baby, but after his parents moved him to the United States they lost touch. “Do you want to come in?” She questioned, unsure what to say.

He gently nodded his head as he followed her into the apartment, taking a seat on the couch.

“I’m sorry for just showing up like this. We moved back to Toronto a few weeks ago and I really wanted to get to know you and my father.” He said looking up at his biological mother with a small twinkle of hope in his eyes.

“Your father.” She repeated. She flashed back to the night that JT was taken from them and let out a light gasp. “JT Yorke.”

“My parents told me about the accident.” He continued. “I saw the articles about it, but I wanted to know what he was like. Not just a headline.” He put his head down and sighed.

“He was a wonderful person. You would have loved him. Everybody did.” She smiled as she thought about the joy JT brought to Degrassi. “He always had a smile on his face and the amount of joy he brought to those around him was incredible.”

He smiled as he listened to her talk about JT.

“We didn’t want to give you up for adoption. We wanted to raise you ourselves, but we couldn’t give you the life you deserved. We had no money and we were so young. We couldn’t even find a place for us to live together that we could afford. I want you to know that your father and I loved you so much and even though we weren’t there to raise you we never stopped thinking about you. The day we gave you up for adoption was the hardest day of our lives.” She smiled as she saw her son’s smile sitting across from her. That bright smile reminded her of JT. She felt comfort knowing that JT will always live on in the son that they shared together.

“I would like to continue getting to know you as long as that’s okay with you.” He said with a grin as he looked down at his cell phone. “I told my parents I would be home by now, but would it be okay if I came by again? Maybe I can look through your photo album with you?” He asked motioning to the pictures that were on the table.

“I would love that. You are always welcome here.” She said with a smile.

He hugged her gently and then rushed off so that he wouldn’t miss his curfew.

Liberty sat on her couch and tried to comprehend what had just happened. All of a sudden she felt a chill come over her almost as if someone was there with her. Although she couldn’t see anyone she knew that JT was with her at that moment.


End file.
